mightypartyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Приключения
Приключение - это режим в котором игрок знакомится с сюжетной линией проекта Mighty Party. Что такое Приключение? В режиме Приключение игрок проходит сюжетную линию Mighty Party знакомясь с героями и побеждая отряды врагов и боссов в каждой из глав. В настоящий момент в проекте Mighty Party для игроков доступно 22 главы Приключений с 110 отрядами врагов, 5 из которых являются сюжетными боссами. Отряды врагов и Боссы заранее предопределены, имеют определенную силу, игроку остается только собрать свой достойный отряд и вступить в неравный бой с обитателями данного режима игры. Очевидно, что сложность каждого босса возрастает, а так же после повторного прохождении любого вражеского отряда или босса их сложность увеличивается на 1 уровень. Игрок может получить доступ к режиму Приключение прямо на главном экране своего Королевства. Как можно играть в Приключение? После победы над боссом в каждой главе Приключения, вы не сможете сразится с ним снова, пока не произойдет обновление игрового дня, за исключением момента, когда игрок платит за обновление босса. После победы над боссом Приключения игрок разблокирует поединок со следующим боссом. В каждой из 22 доступных глав по пять боссов, при прохождении всех пяти, и просмотрев сюжетную линию в виде диалогов главных героев, игрок открывает очередную новую главу Приключения. Как упоминалось выше, каждый день все боссы, которых победил игрок, появляются снова, поэтому вы можете сражаться с ними ежедневно, чтобы получить награды, которые они дают. Когда игрок побеждает определенного босса 5 раз, уровень босса будет повышен, соответственно сам босс станет немного сильнее, при это за победу над ним награды будут улучшены. Ключи Приключений Для прохождения боссов в режиме Приключение игроку требуются - это своеобразные ключи для активации боя с боссами в данном режиме игры. Есть несколько важных фактов, которые необходимо учитывать. : * у игрока могут быть накоплены в количестве пяти штук. * Игрок получает + 1 бесплатно каждые 6 часов, или же может купить одну за по цене 40 за один ключ. * Еще один вариант получить в качестве приза в режиме Потасовка. * Когда игрок повышает свой Ранг, все его восстанавливаются до максимально предельного уровня и становятся равными - пяти, при это все раннее неиспользованные игрок теряет. Это очень важный момент, на который стоит обратить внимание! * VIP бонусная система Mighty Party дает возможность игроку иметь максимально - 7 ключей. Список Боссов Приключений 1 - 22 главы. Текущие боссы в режиме Приключение перечислены ниже: Chronics.png Награды Когда игрок побеждает любого босса, он получает две награды: * - для использования в Магазине Приключений. Количество древних монет не увеличивается, когда сложность боссов возрастает, при повторных похождениях данных боссов, но увеличиваются за каждого нового босса, которого игрок разблокирует по мере прохождения Приключений. * , или тип карт в зависимости от вашего побежденного босса. Количество карт в качестве награды увеличивается по мере того, как игрок побеждает одного и того же босса. * Первый тип карт появляется на третьем враге - Боевом Маге. * First Epic card appears on the 5th enemy on chapter 13. * From chapter 14 to the end, all the cards ar Rare or better. * Every time you defeat a new Boss for the first time, you are rewarded with a certain amount of Gold or Gems in high chapters as a Daily quest reward. * You can have a maximum of 50k Ancient Coins Полезные советы для игроков Journey Keys is a very valuable resource in Mighty Party, so here you have several tips to manage them: * In early player levels, try to use all the Journey Keys before leveling up. You will get good rewards in terms of cards and Ancient Coins. This is something you have to take into account on higher player levels as well. * Its common to defeat certain bosses you use in your Squad, even if they dont reward you with a lot of Ancient Coins, because you can use the cards to evolve that hero and use it to level up your hero in your Squad. * Although you can see how difficult your Journey fight can be, a good strategy can let you win even the difficulty is extremly high, for example: ** Using a Flying-based Squad against a melee-based one. ** Using high leveled common cards against a boss with silence every turn. ** ... * When there is an Event , its wise to control the amount of Journey Keys you will have at the start, as you will need a good amount of daily Journey Keys to maximize your profit playing the Event. * As said, playing Brawl will be probably necessary in an Event too, to defeat all the Event bosses you unlock daily. * Moreover, Journey is a good way to achieve several Event quests, like "get xx Rare cards", as you can select what hero want to defeat. * Use mini-events or guild bonuses to unlock new bosses that you can´t beat normally.